Buttons
Buttons are an essential gameplay feature in Flood Escape 2 and must all be pressed in order to complete a Map. Pressing a button is quite simple, all you have to do is make contact with the button. Players will receive 10 XP per button pressed, and they'll know if they pressed a button successfully if they hear a chime. Note: If you cannot find the next button, look for its indicator, a square with an arrow pointing to the button inside it. Try looking up, down, left and right. Buttons have had five different variants. These are Green, Blue, Yellow, Black, Red and Cyan, though Cyan and Red buttons have since been removed. At the beginning of a round, only one button will be active (Green and Blue), and the rest will be inactive (Yellow). There can only be one active button at a time and they must be pressed in a unique sequential order in each map. Green Buttons are active normal buttons, meaning that they can be pressed and have not been. When pressed, they may make the next button able to be pressed, add a block or model, or remove a block or model. Blue Buttons are active Group Buttons, meaning that they must be pressed by multiple people. They otherwise have the same function as Green Buttons. 27.5% (rounded up) of all players (that are alive) must press the button to activate it, and the indicator will show how many players will need to press it. Yellow Buttons are inactive buttons, meaning that they have not been pressed yet but still need to be pressed to complete the map. To active Yellow Button, a player has to press an active Green Button. Black Buttons (formerly '''Red Buttons')'' are buttons that have no function as they have already been pressed. They have no indicator. Cyan Buttons could have only been found in the event version of Forgotten Tombs as part of the Roblox Labyrinth event. These buttons are unique as they are 'client sided', meaning they only function to the player who touches them. They were used in the event so that each player had to do their own work to get the badge, instead of relying on other players to press the buttons for them. This type of button is meant to be hidden and thus, have no indicator. Usually, there is a positive correlation between the Difficulty of a map and the average number of buttons, that is, the higher the difficulty of a map, the higher the number of buttons at the average. The Average amount of buttons of Easy Maps is about 5.5. (Total 22) The Average amount of buttons of Normal Maps is about 5.6. (Total 41) The Average amount of buttons of Hard Maps is about 6.3. (Total 44) The Average amount of buttons of Insane Maps is about 6.9. (Total 48) The Average amount of buttons in this game is about 6.2. *The button pitch sound was changed in a minor update. *Gloomy Manor has the most buttons, having 10. *Gloomy Manor and Sinking Ship have the most group buttons, having 4. *Lost Woods, Forgotten Tombs and Flood Island have the least buttons, having only 3. *Wild Savannah and Snowy Peaks have no group buttons. *No one knows how many group buttons Northern Workshop has. *Autumn Hideaway is currently the only map that was removed and has no group buttons. However, group buttons are prevalent on it's Map Test counterpart. tr:Butonlar Category:Features